barleythethingfandomcom-20200215-history
So Far
So Far '(Japanese: 'これまで ''Kore Made'') is the second and final opening of The Sun & Moon Series, and the series overall. The song is intended to be a celebration of Lewis' journey up until his challenging of the Alola League. Opening animation Synopsis Lewis and Aipom stand at the base of Mount Lanakila and look towards its peak. He turns to the side and sees Mars, Ailey, Lillie and their Pokémon cheering him on. Returning his gaze to the peak, Lewis remembers his journey so far. He remembers meeting Aipom as it hatched from an Egg and battled a flock of wild Tranquill before the two battle Clay and Excadrill. The scene then shifts to Lewis kneeling down while it is raining, sad about a defeat. He looks up and sees all of his travelling companions smiling at him, inspiring him to keep going. Lewis is then seen performing Superstar Swift with Aipom while the guardian deities are reflected in the star as it travels across the screen. Lewis then imagines himself in a stadium, facing off against all of his major rivals. Darmanitan battles Hugh's Serperior, Dewott battles Benga's Dragonite, Magmortar battles Lucas' Electivire, Greninja battles Serena's Delphox, Lucario Mega Evolves and battles Trevor's Mega Venusaur and Aipom battles Magnus' Blaziken, causing the floor of the stadium to be destroyed. The scene then shifts back to the peak of Mount Lanakila. The camera flies down the mountain, as Hala, Olivia, Acerola, Kahili, Ryuki and Hau appear on the mountainside. The camera stops at the base where Lewis is standing. A shot of his eyes confirms his readiness. The camera pans out to reveal all of Lewis' Pokémon standing behind him; ready for the challenge. Characters * Lewis * Bianca (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Nate (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Lyra (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Dracia (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Shauna (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Mars * Ailey * Lillie * Hugh (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Benga (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Lucas (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Magnus (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Serena (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Tierno (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Trevor (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Hau * Gladion * Professor Juniper (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Clay (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * Acerola * Kahili (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Ryuki (SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Professor Kukui * Phyco (SM133 - SM141) * Soliera (SM133 - SM141) * Dulse (SM133 - SM141) * Zossie (SM133 - SM141) * Lusamine (SM133 - SM141) * Wicke (SM133 - SM141) * Faba (SM133 - SM141) Pokémon * Aipom (Lewis') * Dewott (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Krokorok (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Leavanny (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Darmanitan (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Braviary (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Honchkrow (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Prinplup (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - SM149) * Empoleon (Lewis'; SM150-present) * Rotom (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Magmortar (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Lucario (Lewis'; Mega Lucario; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Ampharos (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Togekiss (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Croconaw (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Houndoom (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Umbreon (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Druddigon (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Braixen (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Chesnaught (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Greninja (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Noivern (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Meowstic (Lewis'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Dartrix (Lewis'; SM113 - SM125) * Decidueye (Lewis'; SM126 - present) * Lycanroc (Lewis'; Midnight Form) * Ninetales (Lewis'; Alola Form) * Golisopod (Lewis') * Turtonator (Lewis') * Cosmog (Lewis'; SM113 - SM135) * Cosmoem (Lewis'; SM136 - SM137) * Solgaleo (Lewis'; SM138 - SM143) * Naganadel (Lewis'; SM143 - present) * Pignite (Bianca's; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Grotle (Nate's; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Meganium (Lyra's; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Gible (Dracia's; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Wartortle (Shauna's; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Chimchar (Mars') * Rhydon (Mars') * Charjabug (Mars'; SM113 - SM119) * Vikavolt (Mars'; SM120 - present) * Marowak (Mars'; Alola Form) * Crabominable (Mars') * Primarina (Mars') * Meowth (Ailey's) * Toucannon (Ailey's) * Salazzle (Ailey's) * Mareanie (Ailey's) * Stufful (Ailey's; SM113 - SM115) * Bewear (Ailey's; SM116 - present) * Geodude (Ailey's; Alola Form; SM113 - SM124) * Graveler (Ailey's; Alola Form; SM125 - present) * Cosmog (Nebby; SM113 - SM135) * Cosmoem (Nebby; SM136 - SM137) * Lunala (Nebby; SM138 - SM143) * Serperior (Hugh's; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Dragonite (Benga's; shiny; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Electivire (Lucas'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Blaziken (Magnus'; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Delphox (Serena's; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Charizard (Tierno's; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Venusaur (Trevor's; Mega Venusaur; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Raichu (Hau's; Alola Form) * Silvally (Gladion's) * Excadrill (Clay's; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Tapu Koko (anime) * Tapu Lele (anime) * Tapu Bulu (anime) * Tapu Fini (anime) * Tranquill (multiple; SM113 - SM132, SM142 - present) * Necrozma (all forms; SM133 - SM141) * Nihilego (SM133 - SM141) * Buzzwole (SM133 - SM141) * Pheromosa (SM133 - SM141) * Xurkitree (SM133 - SM141) * Celesteela (SM133 - SM141) * Kartana (SM133 - SM141) * Guzzlord (SM133 - SM141) * Blacephalon (SM133 - SM141) * Stakataka (SM133 - SM141) Opening animation spoilers * Lewis, Hugh, Acerola, Hala, Olivia, Kahili and Ryuki participating in the Alola League. * Hau's Pikachu evolving into an Alolan Raichu. Variants # SM113 - SM115: The original animation. # SM116 - SM119: Ailey's Stufful is now shown as a Bewear. # SM120 - SM124: Mars' Charjabug is now shown as a Vikavolt. # SM125: Ailey's Geodude is now shown as a Graveler. # SM126 - SM132: Lewis' Dartrix is now shown as a Decidueye. # SM133 - SM135: The majority of scenes are replaced with those of the Necrozma arc. # SM136 - SM137: Lewis' Cosmog and Nebby are now shown as Cosmoem. # SM138 - SM141: Lewis' Cosmoem is now shown as a Solgaleo, while Nebby is now shown as a Lunala. # SM142 - SM143: The original animation returns, now with Lewis' Cosmog and Nebby being shown as a Solgaleo and Lunala, respectively. Lewis' Naganadel is added. # SM144 - present: Nebby and Lewis' Solgaleo are removed from the opening, while Lewis' Naganadel takes Solgaleo's position in the end shot.